the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheLittleRabbit
hiSibuna3 21:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC)sibuna3Sibuna3 21:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rachel, I was wondering how do you edit pages that say view source on them, cuz I've been here for a while and I can't. So......yeah that would be really helpful. My user name is Gaigos so just leave a message on my message wall. Thx. Hey, just wanted to come and say hi. Hi! And welcome. RE: Your Wiki I don't really get it... What's the wiki even about? House of Anubis and our wiki? She has no idea the effect she can have 23:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You didn't even start editing it until we brought up a newspaper for this wiki, though. Wouldn't it just be easier to write a newspaper on this wiki? And if you thought you had a chance, how come you only brought it up and told us about it when Perry thought of the newspaper idea? She has no idea the effect she can have 23:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I just think it's easier to make blogs on this wiki than linking stuff to another wiki. She has no idea the effect she can have 23:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) 22:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Fabian42 22:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Come back to the website ~fabian2 chat PM Reply to your PM in chat: I have some stuff too. Don't forget it is on Sunday. Anubis News Wiki Awards Rachel, Z left a message on your wall about Anubis News Wiki Awards (ANWA). He said he could do everything but as you know I made one on this wiki and it was amazing. Trust me Rachel, I CAN DO EVERYTHING. The awards on this wiki were amazing! Trust me. On this wiki we just announced the winners on a blog, this time we could actually have a live award show like the KCA's in chat! We will announce the winners live and then we could put up a blog with the winners. Believe me, IT WILL BE AWESOME. I actually have experience in an award show before so I can sort EVERYTHING out. PLEASE LET ME DO THIS RACHEL. PLEASE! We could just explain to Z that I know how to plan everything out because I done one before. PLEASE RACHEL! IT WILL MAKE THIS WIKI AMAZING! I have VERY exciting plans to add to the Award Show. It won't just be nominations, there will be more stuff like the actual KCA's! :) ~~Perry16370~~ Rachel, Z is already making the nominations. He is already working on this, and I honestly believe Perry would do a better job at this. So, well we need to stop Z before he gets to far with something pointless that he probably can't even handle. KimberlyNF 21:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC)KimberlyNF♥KimberlyNF 21:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Z! Z is annoying me and Kimberly. He wants to host the awards and he wants to pick the catagorys and wants to pick the nominations! The way I want to do it is fair! Me, kim, you and Z pick 1 nomination each for the catagorys I picked. Yes I know that I picked them but Kimberly agrees mine are better and she doesn't want Z to be involved! PLEASE RACHEL. LET ME DO THIS. ~~Perry16370~~